Pursuit Of Liberty
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: After Kate's death Niko comes to a conclusion to end his loved ones suffering. featuring the most unpredictable ending ever!  Will Niko succeed? or will it make things worst? find out right here!  Please give feedback and reviews


Pursuit of Liberty

It was a quite night for the district of Broker, not much cars drive around as usual. And in the Comrades bar, a gleaming glass of Vodka was standing alone, it was accompanied by a man. Like anyone in Liberty city, life was never easy, war is every day in here, no one was ever happy. And that included Nikolai Bellic. A man who has lost almost everything, a life of a hired gun. And his relentless pursuit for the American dream, has lead him nowhere but misery. He has been in the bar for quite a while, but never even touched his drink. He decided to take a drive. He tought to himself, why all the bad things he'd done, the one who payed the price was his loved ones. As he drove around in his orange Turismo, he saw a familliar building. It was a burnt down cab depot. it was his cousin, Roman's cab depot, the one he indirectly burned due to his relations with the mob. He can't help but feel he just brings bad luck everywhere he goes. And also to his loved ones. Roman was the only family he had in america, and the closest one to him. He loved roman as if he was his own brother. "I'm so sorry i've caused you so much trouble cousin." He said, Niko always tried to stay away from trouble but he knew that in america you need money to do everything, and he needed money, fast. But his trade was always dealing death, killing is what he does. He realizes it's a never ending circle of misery, one that he cannot escape.

He drove as if he was drunk, he kept day dreaming of what could have happened, what he could have prevent. He found himself driving towards a cafe, it was little jacob's cafe. Lil' jacob has been with him through thick and thin. A true friend to him. Niko knew from the moment he met him, someone will always have his back. "i wish i could repay all the good you've done for me friend." He said looking at the cafe. He kept on driving, trying to find something to take his mind of kate. He saw firefly island, the place he met the wife of mikhail faustin, illyena faustin. She lived a hard life, america changed her husband, turned him into a monster, a monster niko had to kill. Now, she lives alone and lost, She told him never to give up hope. He wished she hadn't either. "i hope you are doing okay illyena." he drove away from broker, going to algonquin and see if the big city has something to offer.

He drives past North Holland, where he saw Playboy X's penthouse which he now owned, "the only decision i did not regret" he said, after the time he saved Dwayne forge by killing Playboy X. who has become a good friend of Niko's and a person who actually understands what he is going through. Dwayne was a wreck, he lived a hard life something niko can relate to. Niko can still remember the day Playboy X told him to kill Dwayne, he was left with a very hard decision. Kill a fellow man for money, or kill a corrupt bastard for nothing? He knew he needed the money, but Dwayne reminded him of himself. And he knew that he wouldn't kill Dwayne for all the money in the world.

A drive in Algonquin have been quite relaxing, he drove past a building he recognizes, a place he used to work for, a shadowy organization going by the name United Liberty Paper, he was forced to be a hired gun for them through a somewhat painful experience. If there is something Niko hates its being betrayed. Michelle, an old flame of Niko's was actually a government agent who dated him only to provide information for the F.I.B. A betrayal that shattered a man's trust, something that has been broken to many times. Since then Niko has been very doubtful of people's trust.

As he drove around the glamorous city he saw a somewhat annoying billboard, it says "brucie's executive lifestyle autos." It was his steroid junkie friend Brucie kibbutz, who was actually living the american dream. He shares the same wild ideas and dreams as Roman. Dreams of a wonderful life filled with fast cars, money, and women. And Niko must admit, it does actually distract him from his troubles sometimes.

Niko arrived at the church in Suffolk, he stopped his car and stared at the church. It was the place his cousin got married. after about five seconds out of the church, gun shots was being fired all over the place hitting and killing Kate Mcreary, Niko's friend, lover and the only person in the world that could change him from what he was. He said to himself "God dammit, why her?" "why couldn't you hit me instead?" he screamed. he tought to himself, could he prevented it? Why did someone as innocent and sweet as kate died because of a scumball like him? Niko saw something so pure, so innocent. Her eyes reminded him the value of life and that behind all the greediness and selfishness of the world he witnessed there is always one person who was pure. She is the person that freed Niko from being a slave and a dealer of death, she made niko find a broken human being inside himself. And now she's gone, and the only one to blame is niko himself.

He drove far away from the church to a nearby jewelry store. When suddenly, bikers shot the store and quickly got inside to rob the place. Niko ducked down his car and observed the robbery from afar. Then he saw a familliar face. But he couldn't focus because the bikers quickly fled the scene with diamonds in their bags. Niko got up and saw a man bleeding to death. He quickly ran to the scene to help him. "Aaarrggghh! I..im gonna die.." the man said. "no.. no you're not!" Niko said trying to revive him, "come on come on come on come on" niko the hired gun trying to save a man he barely knew. The ambulance came, and suprisingly the man was kept alive by niko. "t..thank you" the man said after being lifted to the ambulance. Niko quickly fled the scene and got into his car, he prevented a man from dying. But he pictured himself as the one robbing the jewelry store. He tought to himself, what about all those other people i killed all the places i've robbed. He realized all his actions had their concequences. And his family and friends all suffered because of him. He knew what to do, he had to end it all.

He drove over to a pier overlooking the statue of happiness on happiness island. He stood there motionless and confused. "The American dream? .. dream on." he said. Lifting a combat pistol right up his head. Niko was going to kill himself. He wanted to escape his past be a new man, get a fresh start, but he only made things worst. He knew that you could never get a fresh start. "goodbye Roman, goodbye everyone." Right before he fired the gun, his phone rang. He picked it up and slowly read the caller id "Roman", he answered the call, which he taught would be the last time he will talk to his dear cousin. "Zdravo" he said " hey cousin, you want to go bowling?" A brief moment of silence flooded Niko, as if he was frozen in time. Niko stood as he heard Roman's voice, he replies "wh..what?" "bowling! Everyone is here, Jacob, Brucie, Packie and Dwayne, you know a kind of boys night out, you need to have some fun niko! Especially after what happened." Roman said remembering the day of the wedding. Roman's voice had lit up a spark of hope inside niko's shattered soul, and he realized there's still something to live for. He dropped his gun and said to roman. "Sure cousin, I'll be there in an hour." "great cousin, see you in an hour." He left the pier and headed for the bowling alley where he knew there are people who still cared about him, and people who will always be his friends. He still knows that there is no such thing as a fresh start, no such thing as the American dream. But he wasn't going to kill himself just because of that.

_Life will bring you down_

_But you can choose to stay down_

_Or get up._


End file.
